The Thornton Honeymoon
by ladypatpatriot
Summary: A modern day story where Elizabeth and Jack go to Disney World for their honeymoon. Jack also receives some interesting news.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a modern day story about Jack and Elizabeth on their honeymoon in Disney World. Jack will receive a surprise while on the trip._

Elizabeth woke up on a bright, sunny day in June. She looked over at Jack and watched him sleep. She thought about how their lives had been since they got engaged on Valentine's Day. They had decided they wanted to get married as soon as possible but not so soon that the wedding was rushed. Elizabeth knew she wanted to be married in Hope Valley instead of Hamilton, where she had grown up the daughter of a wealthy business man. She loved Hope Valley and the people in it as well as the simple life they live. They were a small town with a one room school, where she was their teacher. Jack was a member of the Mounted Police. She fell in love with him here, which was another reason she wanted to have the wedding in Hope Valley. Her family had been against their relationship from the beginning, but Elizabeth and Jack had shown them that they were deeply in love and would take care of each other for life. They welcomed Jack into the family with open arms during the wedding that took place six weeks ago.

Today, Jack and Elizabeth would be going on their belated honeymoon. They had decided that an early May wedding would be beautiful and agreed that they would wait to go on their honeymoon until Elizabeth was finished with school for the summer. She couldn't wait for their trip to begin. They had decided to go to Disney World in Orlando, Florida in the United States. When she had been researching honeymoon spots, Disney World had come up in several different articles. She went to the Disney web site and liked what she saw. Since Jack and Elizabeth had paid for most of their wedding themselves, the Thatcher's decided their wedding gift to the couple would be the honeymoon. Elizabeth had sat down with Jack to select a hotel. Her parents had said money was no object. She remembered the conversation she had with Jack about which hotel to pick.

 _I think we should stay at one of the deluxe hotels, since my parents are paying. This is a once in a lifetime trip for us; we may as well enjoy it to the hilt._

 _I agree, Elizabeth but which one should we pick?_

 _Well I have been doing some research. I noticed that they hotels are grouped off by locations in Disney World. Some of the deluxe hotels are by Magic Kingdom, some are by EPCOT and Hollywood Studios, one is by Animal Kingdom and some by Disney Springs which is a shopping and entertainment area._

 _Where do you think we should stay?_

 _I was thinking one of the EPCOT resorts because I am really interested in spending a lot of time in that park. It has shuttle boat to take us there or we can walk over. We can also take the boat or walk to Hollywood Studios. We can get to the other parks by bus. From what I have read, the transportation system Disney has for getting people to and from their hotels and the parks is excellent. We don't even need to rent a car because they have their own complimentary shuttle service from the airport. We don't even need to rent a car if we don't want to._

 _That sounds good to me. Do you have a hotel in mind?_

 _Yes, I was thinking the Boardwalk. All the Disney resort hotels have a theme and the Boardwalk is after Atlantic City at the turn of the 20_ _th_ _century. They have shops and restaurants, activities that we can do, and night life. Some of the rooms have a view of the fireworks show at EPCOT, which I find a huge advantage because we won't have to deal with the crowds after the show._

 _I like the sound of that. I vote for booking that hotel. Do you need to contact your parents for them to arrange it?_

 _No, I can book the package now as long as I pay a $200 down payment. However, there is one more thing I want to talk to you about. They have several meal plans. I thought maybe we should do it because we wouldn't have to deal with paying when we eat. We just have to give a tip to the server. Since my parents are paying for the entire trip, I figure why not get the meal plan_

 _Sounds good. Should I ask what they are or do you have one in mind?_

 _Well, there are three I was considering. The first one is 2 quick meals a day plus a snack and a Disney mug. Quick Service is like cafeteria style. The second one, which I think we should get, is one quick service and one sit down meal, plus the snack and mug. The third plan is 3 meals a day either quick service or sit down. I have read that the food portions are good sized. I can't see where we would need 3 meals a day. I think we could get away with the quick service in the morning, snacks in the parks and a sit down dinner. What do you think?_

 _I agree, especially if you say the portions are big. If we find we want something more to eat during the day we can just buy it ourselves. Go ahead and book the trip._

Now the day had finally arrived. They were so excited and it took both of them a while to fall asleep. Just then, Jack's cell phone alarm went off. He reached for it and turned it off before turning to his wife. "Good Morning, Sweetheart!" He leaned in for a kiss. When they parted, he noted she looked a little pale. He was worried because she hadn't been feeling well the last few days. He was hoping that it wasn't serious, not just because they were finally going on their honeymoon but because he didn't want her being seriously ill. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I am glad you asked that, Jack. I have something I want to tell you, or rather, show you." She reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a Zip Lock bag. She handed it to him.

He looked at it in surprise. Inside was a home pregnancy test, a positive test. He looked at her, then at the test again, back up to her face. She had that wide happy smile he so loved. "You're pregnant?" She nodded. He threw the bag down and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. "Elizabeth, I can't believe it. A baby." He put his hand on her abdomen. "Wait, are you going to be ok traveling right now?"

She took his face in her hands. "Jack, its fine. When I called my doctor yesterday to schedule my first pre-natal appointment, which is in two weeks, I asked about traveling. They said it's perfectly fine right now, but I will want to avoid certain rides in Disney, like roller coasters. I am ok with that."

"Then I am too." He gently pulled her into his arms again. "I have been looking forward to the trip for so long I would hate to miss it but I would if it meant keeping you and the baby safe."

"Me too. That's why I asked the office yesterday." She sat up and kissed him. "As much as I would love to stay right here with you in bed, we should get going. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Yes we do." Jack kissed her one last time and got up.

Several hours later, they had finally landed in Orlando. Because they were using the Magical Express service, they did not need to collect their bags. Their luggage would be delivered to their room later on. Elizabeth had packed change of clothes in their carry on, in case the luggage didn't get to their room on time or was lost. Elizabeth did take out their Magic Bands at that time since they needed them to get on the Magical Express. During the flight, Elizabeth has explained to Jack that the Magic Bands were an all in one package: it would be their room key, tickets to the park, and it could be used to charge purchases anywhere in "The World." All they had to do now was find the where they pick up the Magical Express bus. When they found it, there was a long line of people. Elizabeth wasn't surprised; it was summer and Disney World was a popular vacation destination. She was glad they had some snacks with them because she was getting hungry and may need to have something to eat.

About forty-five minutes later, they finally made it on the bus. Jack threw his arm around her as the bus began its journey. "I am so excited, Elizabeth. A whole week with you. And just think; we can check out how great Disney is with families before we have our baby!"

She smiled. He looked like a little boy himself. "I thought of that too. It will be a few years before we can bring this child here but it will be just as magical as I hope this trip is for us now."

Soon, they were pulling into the Boardwalk Inn. They got off the bus and walked into the lobby. They were quickly called over to the front desk for check in. Jack gave the clerk their name.

"Ahh, yes. Mr. and Mrs. Thornton. You are here on your honeymoon. And this is your first time visiting The World." She opened a drawer and pulled out some buttons. "If you wear these buttons, you may receive some special gifts from cast members." Jack and Elizabeth looked at the buttons; there were two each, one saying they were honeymooners and the other saying they were first time visitors. Jack took the buttons and put them in his pocket for now. They had planned to change before going to dinner.

The clerk looked up from her computer. "I have you here for seven days. You will be staying in one of our club level rooms that has a view of the lagoon and the fireworks display from Epcot." She noticed Elizabeth looked a little puzzled. "Mrs. Thornton, there is a note here that your father requested you be upgraded to that room.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and laughed. They should have known her father would do this.

"You are all set. Here is a map to your room. The number is listed on there. I have also included information on your dining plan. Have a magical evening."

The room was beautiful. Elizabeth went straight to the balcony to check out the view. "Oh, Jack! This is so beautiful!" Jack made his way over and put his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Yes it is." He turned her around and kissed her. "Should we go change and find someplace for dinner?"

She nodded. "Actually Jack, when we were waiting in line at the airport, I made a reservation for us at an Italian restaurant in Disney Springs. I knew we wouldn't want to go to a park tonight but I also knew would be too excited to go to sleep yet. I thought we could have dinner and do a little shopping before returning to the hotel. Disney Springs closed at eleven. We don't have to stay that late though."

"That sounds like a good plan. Let's go." He took his jeans off and reach for the pair of shorts she had packed. Elizabeth took off her capris and short sleeved top and put on a sun dress.

A half hour later, they arrived at Disney Springs. They stopped at a map of the area to find out where the restaurant was. "We have to walk past several of the shops to where the restaurant is." Elizabeth said. She pulled on Jack's hand leading the way. They hadn't gone very far when she noticed the Disney Christmas store. "Oh, Jack! Look!" She pointed towards the shop. "We have to stop there later. I would love to get some Christmas items to take home." Her face lit up like a child's at, well Christmas.

Jack laughed, her excitement catching. "Absolutely, Sweetheart." He pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

They resumed walking, hand in hand until they found the restaurant. They were immediately seated at a table. They both had a hard time decided what to order because so many things sounded delicious. Elizabeth finally decided on getting her favorite, chicken parmesan while Jack decided to try the pork chops. The food was just as they were hoping: delicious. For dessert, they had gelato.

After dinner, they walked back to the marketplace holding hands. Elizabeth paid closer attention to the stores this time since she wasn't hungry anymore. She was looking for another store she wanted to check out, called World of Disney. She had read that store had the largest collection of Disney merchandise anywhere in the world. When she spotted the store, she tugged on Jack's hand. "I would like to go check World of Disney." She told Jack what she had read about the store. "I realized earlier that I forgot to back a hat to wear during the day when we are out in the parks."

Jack tweaked her nose. "Yes, then we definitely need to get you a hat. We don't want your fair skin to burn." He kissed her. "Maybe I will get a hat for myself."

She grinned up at him as they made their way into the store. Elizabeth found a hat she liked immediately. It showed how Minnie Mouse had changed over the years. As she walked around the stand that housed the hats, she found a similar hat with Mickey through the years. "Jack, what about this hat for you?" She put the hat she wanted on, then gave Jack the other.

He looked at both hats and smiled. "It's perfect. We will sort of be matching. And look what I found over here." He led her over to some t-shirts. They matched the hats.

"Oh, Jack! That's perfect! Let's get them."

They spent a little more time in the store, making note of what items they might want to buy. They purchased the hats and shirts and then left the store. Elizabeth was starting to feel tired; she still wanted to check out the Christmas store, but it was located near where they had to pick up the bus back to their hotel. "Jack, do you mind if we just go to the holiday store and then leave? The long day is catching up with me, plus being pregnant, I am getting tired."

Jack, remembered the same thing about the store's location as Elizabeth, and nodded his head. "Of course. Don't be afraid to tell me if you are tired. You need your rest. I remember you told me once that we would never see everything in Disney on our first trip."

"Thank you, Jack." She stopped him for a moment, then stood on her toes to kiss him." He smiled back and they continued their way to the store. Elizabeth loved it there. She once again made mental notes about what she might want to buy. She knew they would come back, so they left without buying anything.

She dozed off next to him on the bus ride back. He had to nudge her away when they arrived. "Elizabeth, we are home." He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up and they exited the bus. They made their way to their room, got ready for bed and fell asleep, both dreaming about what tomorrow may bring.


	2. Day two

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and looked around the room. She forgot where she was for a moment, then remember they were in Disney World. She felt a little nauseous; she reached for the saltine crackers she had placed by the bed the night before and sat up carefully to eat one. The movement woke Jack up and when he saw what she was doing, he became a little worried.

"Not feeling well?" He asked.

"Just a little nauseous. I've had worse. The crackers always do the trick to settling my stomach. I should be able to get going soon." She noticed their luggage sitting in a corner of their room. "We should unpack the rest of our things first before heading out." They had both been too tired the night before to unpack. "I am going to need to find the sun screen."

"You stay in bed for a few minutes and eat your crackers. I will start unpacking." Jack said, then gave her a kiss before jumping out of bed. He brought a suitcase over to the bed and opened it. "What's on our schedule today?" He knew Elizabeth had made fast pass selections for attractions they really wanted to go on.

"We are going to Magic Kingdom today. I have fast passes for the Jungle Cruise, Pirates of the Caribbean and Space Mountain. Which reminds me, I should take my name off the fast pass for Space Mountain, since I can't go on it." She picked up her cell phone and opened the Disney app.

"Why don't you cancel it for both of us and maybe we can get one for another ride we both can go on?"

"Jack, no! You were looking forward to going on Space Mountain. I want you to go. While you are there I will check out the stores on Main Street USA. We are both taking our cell phones with us, so when you are finished, text me and we can meet up someplace."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." She said with that bright smile of hers that always made him melt. "I am feeling better now. I can help unpack." She got up to get the other suitcase.

Jack saw what she was about to do. "Stop right there, Missy!" He said. He pulled her hand off the handle and grabbed it himself. "No lifting heavy things for you. I will take care of it."

She shook her head at retreating back, but didn't say anything. It appeared he was going to be one of -those overprotective fathers-to-be. She joined him at the bed and unpacked the other suitcase. She found the sunscreen, and the shorts and top she wanted to wear that day. She was going to wear denim shorts with a pink sleeveless shirt and sandals. She braided her hair and pulled the braid through the opening in the hat she bought. Then she applied sunscreen on her arms, legs and the part of her chest that wasn't covered with her shirt. She put some on her face as well.

She walked out of the bathroom, where she had dressed, and saw that Jack had his clothes on. He was also wearing denim shorts but choose a light green shirt to wear with it. "Jack, you should put some sunscreen on too. You aren't used to the sun this close to the equator." She handled him the bottles.

"You are right, I should. You look pretty today, Sweetheart."

"Thank you!" She said as she started putting things in a backpack that they might need. When Jack finished with the sunscreen she added that to the bag. "Are you ready?" She asked him with a look of excitement on her face.

"I sure am. Are we going to have some breakfast first before heading to the park?"

"Yes we are. There is a restaurant on the Boardwalk that is open."

"Let's go!"

They finished breakfast around ten and walked to the bus stop. After a short wait, they boarded a bus and found some seats. Jack put his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear that he loved her. She turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I am so excited, Jack. I can't wait to get there and see the places I have only dreamed about after seeing them on television."

Her excitement was definitely catching. "I know what you mean. I am so glad we picked a place for our honeymoon that neither of us have been to. Our experience shared are more special since this is our first time here ever."

"I agree."

Soon the bus arrived and they stood in line to get off. They started walking towards the entrance. Jack had her hand firmly in his as it was crowded and he didn't want to lose her. They got in a line to have their bags searched and then the line to get admitted. Since it was their first entering any of the parks they had to set a fingerprint to be used at future park admittance. Once that was set they followed the crowds of people moving towards the part. Jack paused and grabbed a park map, then they made their way to Main Street USA.

"Oh Jack! This is amazing!" She looked to her right and noticed Tony's Town Square Restaurant. "Look, Jack. That restaurant is based on the restaurant from Lady and the Tramp. You know, where they share the plate of spaghetti and meatballs."

"Really? Cool. Maybe we can go eat there while we are here."

"I would love that. I can check later to see if there are any reservations for one of the last days we are here." They continued on towards the other shops and restaurants on Main Street. That's when Elizabeth noticed the castle. "Oh how beautiful!" She whispered.

Jack followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. "It is. When we get closer, I want to take a picture of you in front of the castle."

"I would love that." They continued walking. She kept looking at the shops they passed by but decided to curb her impulse to shop for now. She would be back later while Jack went on Space Mountain. She looked at her watch and saw that it was eleven o'clock. She pulled Jack over to the side so they could look at the map. "I have a fast pass for the Jungle Cruise for between 11 and 12.

"We should go find it and get in line."

"Ok." Jack opened the map and they located where they needed to go. After a short walk they found the Fast Pass entrance and got in line. A short wait later and they were on one of the boats, enjoying the breeze traveling on the river stirred up and listening to the cast member who was operating the boat. When the ride was over, they began walking to their next ride, Pirates of the Caribbean, which was only a short distance from The Jungle Cruise.

They continued walking around Adventure Land, then continued into Liberty Square. They went to the Hall of Presidents and did some browsing in the shops. They also stopped for a snack before going to the Haunted Mansion. When they got off the ride, it was almost time for Jack to get to Space Mountain. They studied the map together and were soon on their way.

Once they arrived at Space Mountain, Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Ok, I am going to head back to Main Street and do some shopping. Text me when you are done and I can let you know what store I am in. You can meet me there." She stood up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Sounds like a plan, Sweetheart. I love you!"

"I love you too. Enjoy the ride!"

They parted ways, both a little sad not to be with the other one, but knowing they would soon be together again. Elizabeth walked towards the castle before going to the shops. She took quite a few photos along the way. The early afternoon sun was very hot; she wasn't used to the heat and humidity in Florida. She stopped at a food cart to get a lemonade then proceeded to the shops and some air conditioning. She decided that she would look for souvenirs for friends back home and for her family. Julie had already told her she wanted something from her favorite character, Cinderella. Elizabeth had seen a Christmas ornament last night that she was going to get her sister, but she wanted something else. Abigail didn't really have a favorite character so Elizabeth had spent some time thinking about it. She decided on getting Tinkerbell gifts, because Abigail was magical with her cooking. It was like she put a little fairy dust in everything she cooked or baked. Rosemary had dressed up as Princess Jasmine at their last Halloween party, so she was going to look for a Jasmine gift. She was having trouble decided what to get for the students. It would be too much to get each of them something but she hoped to get something they could all enjoy at school. Maybe some books or a board game.

As she walked around the store, she made more mental notes as to what she wanted to buy. She also saw some things she would like for herself but wanted to show Jack first. Her favorite story was Beauty and the Beast. It was almost de ja vu when Jack had called her "Bella" during one of their first dates. They had both laughed when she had told him what her favorite fairy tale was. She had decided she wanted to get some figurines from the movie while she was here, maybe some jewelry if she found any. She had already seen a t-shirt with Belle on it, which she had in her hands. She was looking in a jewelry case at some beautiful necklaces of the castle when she heard her cell phone beep. She pulled it out and read the message. She replied back, letting him know what store she was in.

Jack, having enjoyed Space Mountain, made his way over to Main Street, a smile on his face. He had missed Elizabeth. They had planned to ride Space Mountain together and he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that she couldn't go on the attraction with him, even though it was for a good reason. He couldn't wait to find her and give her a big hug and kiss. He was feeling a little tired and hot so he was hoping maybe she would agree to go back to the hotel for a while, especially since they were so close to the exit. He quickly located the shop she was in and walked inside, breathing a sigh of relief at the cool air from the air conditioning. He looked around and found Elizabeth looking in a jewelry case.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. "Oh, Jack! You scared me!" She turned to face him and give him a kiss.

"I am sorry. You look so pretty standing there." He looked in the case and saw she was looking at crystal charm necklaces. "Those are nice. Is there one you like?"

She looked up at Jack. "Yes there is. I like the rose, it's from Beauty and the Beast."

Jack singled the cast member behind the counter. "I am interested in looking at the rose necklace."

"Certainly, Sir." She opened the case and pulled out the necklace. She put it on the counter, where Jack picked it up and examined it. It was very pretty. He looked at the price tag; it was a reasonable price. He wanted Elizabeth to have some nice things to remember their honeymoon. "I'll take it." Jack said.

"Jack" she whispered. "What are you doing?" She asked even though she knew and loved him for it.

"You said you liked this necklace. It's beautiful and so are you." He said with love in his eyes.

She felt tears come to hers. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack paid for the necklace. Elizabeth decided to put the shirt back for now. She had plenty of time to buy it. When Jack was done, they started to walk outside. Elizabeth turned to him. "Jack, would you mind if we went back to the hotel for a while? I am a little tired and thought maybe we could sit by the pool for a while. Our dinner reservations are in Epcot at 7. We have plenty of time to relax."

"Sweetheart, you read my mind. I wanted to head back to the hotel too. I would love to go spend some time at the pool." He kissed her then put his arm around her as they walked out of the park.

Once they returned to their room, they changed into their bathing suits. Elizabeth was a little unsure if she should wear the bikini Julie had talked her into. She wasn't used to showing so much of her body in public. She had a one piece suit ready if she changed her mind or Jack didn't like. She slipped on the bathing suit and began to apply sunscreen to the areas of her body she could reach. She was about to call for Jack to help when he walked in the bathroom. She turned towards him, in time to see his eyes widen as he looked at her.

"Whoa, Elizabeth!" He swallowed hard and tried to talk. When he found his voice he whispered. "You look amazing."

She looked at herself again in the mirror. She still felt uncomfortable, but she was pleased that he liked what he saw. She felt her nerves calm down. "Thank you." She handed him the bottle of sunscreen. "Would you get my back, please?"

He took the bottle and got to work. His hands felt wonderful on her skin. She let out a moan of pleasure, which caused him to turn her around. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the emotion they were both emitting. She through her arms around him and began kissing him, slow at first, then increasing in intensity. He responded equally, then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down, reaching around her to unhook her top. He then reached down to remove the bottoms, while she tugged at his trucks. He placed her gently on the bed and began kissing her with a fire so hot it rivaled the temperatures outside. They made love, passionately, until they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily but extremely happy.

Elizabeth moved to put her head on his chest while he put his arms around her, stroking her arm. "I don't know about you," Elizabeth began. "But I don't feel like going to the pool right now." She pushed herself up and gave him a sultry look. "I could just stay in your arms right where we around until it is time to get ready to go to EPCOT."

"Your wish is my command." He said and gave her a look of his own. "After all we are on our honeymoon. Part of honeymooning is making love." He pulled her closer to him. They lay in each other's arms, content and happy. Elizabeth dozed off, leaving Jack to listen to her melodic breathing, thinking about the love they had for one another and the love they would share with their child. Soon, he was asleep, dreaming of the future and the children they would have.

Elizabeth woke with a start. She thought they had slept to long and had missed their dinner reservation. She looked at the clock and noted it was just after five. They had time, but they needed to get ready. She leaned over to gently kiss him on the lips to wake him. "Hi, Beautiful!" he said softly when he woke up.

"Hi there, Handsome Husband." She gave him another kiss. "It's time for us to get ready to go to EPCOT."

"OK, Sweetheart." He kissed her one last time then pulled the covers back to get out of bed. "Where are we eating tonight?"

"I picked the restaurant in the Canadian pavilion. I thought it would be interesting to eat there. It's a steakhouse. They have cheddar cheese soup made with bear. I was going to try it but I don't think I should have it now."

"Do you think it would be ok if I ordered it and you had a taste? It does sound good."

"There is nothing wrong with a little taste or two." She said as she pulled out a sundress she wanted to wear. It was white with pink flowers on it. She slipped it on, then went to the bathroom to fix her hair and put on some lip gloss. Jack was shaving when she came in.

"You look gorgeous, Sweetheart!"

"Thank you." She grabbed her brush and began fixing her hair. When she was finished, she left and went to find the necklace Jack had bought her today and put it on. She sat down on the bed with her phone to wait for Jack to finish.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the boat that would take them to EPCOT. They arrived at 6 o'clock. They had about forty-five minutes to look around before they needed to go to the restaurant. Elizabeth hadn't planned on seeing all of the park that night; just maybe a walk around World Showcase. Now she was thinking it might be good to eat dinner and head back to their hotel. She wanted to relax with Jack. They had plenty of time to see the attractions another day.

"Jack?"

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I was wondering how you would feel about going back to the hotel after we eat. I would love to just relax with you, maybe see what the night brings. We could walk back to the hotel and stroll around the boardwalk."

"That sounds like a perfect way to cap our day." He smiled at her. "We have plenty of time to come back here and tour the park."

"Just what I was thinking." Elizabeth put her arm in his as they strolled through England. Canada was next to England. They walked around both areas, checking out the shops and walking through the gardens at the Canada Pavilion. Jack took some pictures of Elizabeth in front of the flowers. It was a perfect evening.


End file.
